Lilim
Lilim is a demon in the series. History In Jewish folklore, lilin (or lilim) were dangerous creatures. They were said to be the children of Lilith by Samael, the angel of death. They are demons and are similar to succubi. Men feared the lilim for this reason and women also feared the lilim because it is believed that they kidnap children like their mother Lilith. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Night Race **Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Night Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Night Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Night Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Night Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Moon Arcana / Night Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Moon Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Devil Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Persona 5: Devil Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Night Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Femme Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Femme Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' / Manga *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Night Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Lilim can evolve into Lilith through leveling up. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Lilim appear as support for Succubus in Shinjuku Babel's docks area and at night in Ikebukuro. They appear as enemies within the Hacked Chip μ instance. Lilim are one of the mountable demons obtainable in game and her mount animation is similar to that of Alice and Pixie's. It is possible to obtain a variant with an alternate appearance through a special double-fusion of Lilim and Alp with a plug-in obtained by turning in Essences of Yetzirah to the researcher in Babel's Cathedral. This variation is called Lilim the Little Demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The first time the party confronts the Black Samurai, she summons a Horde of Lilim to keep them busy while she escapes. The Lilim incapacitate the male party members with their charm, leaving only Isabeau unaffected. The party will actually fight the Lilim Horde later in the game, when they have chased the Black Samurai to Tokyo. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Lilim can be found in Shibuya. She teaches the Spirit Drain, Sexy Dance, Lullaby and Mazanma skills through her Demon Whisper. Lilim benefits from learning ailment and Force skills. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Lilim is the first Persona of the Moon Arcana. She wears a different outfit from her demon counterpart along with having crimson wings and matchign tail. The Persona's stats grow evenly as she ranks up and if returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, she will yield a Nerve Stone. The demon encountered in dungeons can be something of a danger due to their use of the Mudo spell and Charm status effects. Lilim begins appearing in the basement of the SEBEC Building. ''Persona 3'' Lilim is the lowest level Persona in the Devil Arcana. She is necessary to fuse Alice. A popular fusion can give Lilim access to Agi, Bufu, Garu and Zio spells at the same time. By fusing a Pixie and Nekomata for a Forneus with Bufu (a fused or leveled up Forneus must be used for Lilim to inherit two skills), then fusing it with an Angel with Garu, then fusing the two together creates a Lilim that inherits Garu and Bufu (Lilim starts with Zio and Agi naturally). ''Persona 4'' A persona of the Devil Arcana, specializing in the element of Darkness. Lilim can be created by fusion or awarded by Shuffle Time in either Yukiko's Castle or Steamy Bathhouse. ''Persona 5'' Lilim is the fourth Persona of the Devil Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Okumura's Palace and in the Adyeshach area of Mementos, with the title "Woman Who Brings Ruin." Lilim is the first Persona to learn Evil Smile, Masukunda and Spirit Drain, and she is also the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle that learns the Dodge Bless skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Lilim produces a Lullaby skill card. The Shadow of Mitsuyo Togo, Hifumi Togo's mother, takes the form of Lilim when fought in Mementos during the "Upstaging the Stage Mother" request. She can be found in the 6th path of Akzerriyuth. Shadow Togo has access to a variety of elemental attacks, but retains a weakness to Bless skills. Lilim possesses Masukunda as an innate skill, which helps to further the Strength Confidant with Caroline and Justine. By fusing Lilim with a Unicorn, the protagonist can produce a Hecatoncheires with the Masukunda skill as requested. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''The Animation'' Lilim is one of the demons summoned by Hinako Kujou, and appears to be her demon of choice. Hinako orders her to catch Keita Wakui as he falls from the stairs in Festgate, "averting" his Death Clip. She then helps fend off the demons as the party searches for the hacker. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= Null |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Sleep |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Dream Needle\Innate Mana Gain\Innate Mazan\34 Null Gun\36 |Requiredquest = Capture the Black Samurai }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Demon= - Normal Encounter= - Boss (Mikage Ruins B12F)= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= |-| Shadow Togo= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Genma Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas